1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a device, a method, and a storage medium storing therein a program. More particularly, the present application relates to a device including a display, a method of controlling the device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen device having a touch screen display has been known. Examples of the touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen display. Then, the touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/086302.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an operating system (OS) built into the device. Examples of the OS built into the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, Android, BlackBerry OS, iOS, Symbian OS, and Windows Phone.
Many of the touch screen devices display a screen called “home screen” on a display. Arranged on the home screen are objects called “icons”. When detecting a gesture performed for an icon, the touch screen device executes an application corresponding to the icon for which the gesture is performed.
The more the number of applications installed into the touch screen device increases, the more the number of icons arranged on the home screen increases. If many icons are arranged on the home screen, an icon corresponding to an application desired to be executed may be difficult to find out. Such a problem may occur in not only the touch screen devices but also various devices capable of arranging a plurality of icons on the display.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device, a method, and a program capable of improving the operability of icons.